harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas
O Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas é responsável pela reparação de danos mágicos acidentais. Cornélio Fudge já foi ministro júnior deste departamento antes de sua promoção a Ministro da Magia. Ele está localizado no terceiro nível do Ministério da Magia e abriga os escritórios nomeados abaixo. Divisões Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais Ver artigo principal: Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais O Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais é uma equipe organizada de bruxos e cujo trabalho é para corrigir erros em magia, como mágicas ou poções que deram errado. Erros são normalmente causados por bruxos e bruxas inexperientes, aqueles que ainda não aprenderam a controlar sua magia, ou aqueles que não são muito hábeis em usar feitiços ou poções específicas. Central de Obliviação Ver artigo principal: Central de Obliviação A Central de Obliviação é o principal escritório por Obliviadores, bruxo que têm a tarefa de modificar a memória de um Muggle depois de testemunhar incidentes causados por magia. O ato de modificação de memória pode ser usado por qualquer assistente via o feitiço Obliviate. Este é desencorajado na sociedade bruxo. Obliviadores são profissionais e aqueles que não experiência no uso de Obliviate podem causar danos a outros. Um exemplo é o autor e ex-professor Gilderoy Lockhart, que tentou apagar as memórias de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley para cobrir a sua reputação. Seu feitiço saiu pela culatra sobre si mesmo quando ele tentou lançar o feitiço usando uma varinha quebrada. Ele ainda é um paciente no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos Outro exemplo de uso de Obliviate é o da estudante de Hogwarts Marietta Edgecombe, cuja memória das reuniões secretas da Armada de Dumbledore reuniões foi modificado pelo auror [Quim Shacklebolt em caso de emergência. Edgecombe tinha tentado expor as reuniões secretas com o ministério, quando Shacklebolt a impediu de fazê-lo com a magia. Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas Ver artigo principal: Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas Esta comissão inventa desculpas para a comunidade trouxa por quaisquer acidente mágico que não pode ser magicamente esclarecido ou completamente obliviado. Assim, a comissão irá informar a comunidade trouxa com qualquer tipo de desculpas não-mágicas para os acidentes. Por exemplo, Pedro Pettigrew matou doze trouxas e criou um profunda cratera em uma rua da cidade com uma imensa explosão durante uma briga com Sirius Black. O dano enorme e óbvia e mortalidade foi explicado à comunidade trouxa como causado por uma explosão na principal gás local. Seção de Ligação com os Trouxas Ver artigo principal: Seção de Ligação com os Trouxas A Seção de Ligação com os Trouxas é uma divisão presumivelmente responsável pelas relações bruxos-trouxas. Dada a falta consciência de trouxa do mundo bruxo, devido ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia de 1692, pode presumir-se que o Seção de Ligação com os Trouxas cumpre as suas funções de uma forma muito unilateral. Aqueles que trabalham em Relações trouxas, presumivelmente, trabalham com esse escritório. Funcionários conhecidos *Arnold Peasegood (Obliviador) *Cornélio Fudge *Leonard Spencer-Moon Aparições *Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (Apenas Mencionado) *Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte (Apenas Mencionado) en:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes pl:Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof es:Departamento de Catástrofes y Accidentes Mágicos fr:Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques Categoria:Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas